


The Many Trials of Sp-Peter Parker

by BornInTheDusk



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Getting to Know Each Other, How Do I Tag, I fucking suck at tags, Iron Dad, M/M, Mystery (ish), Peter Playing Detective, Peter Trying to Solve Mystery (Out of Costume), Someone Wants Peter Dead, Strangers to Lovers, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornInTheDusk/pseuds/BornInTheDusk
Summary: "Someone wants you to kill me?"Peter Parker has gone through many things. A big chunk of them only happened because of his other job but that does not demean the many tribulations of his life. Peter Parker’s biological father is Tony Stark (which kind of explains why he looks nothing like his “parents”), his closest friend is Deadpool and to top it all off the only person who knew about him being Spider-Man is dead.Now that someone has placed a bounty on his head Peter feels the intense need to prove himself, he can handle this on his own: with or without the suit on.





	The Many Trials of Sp-Peter Parker

Peter's life was a mess, to say the least.  
  
Honestly at this point, the boy really didn't think it was possible for it to get messier, but, of _course_ it did.  
  
It _always_ did.  
  
He should have been prepared for something like this but, again, of course, he wasn't.  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
"Deadpool." Peter saluted the mercenary.  
  
He could see the indent of a smile behind that red mask. Peter still had a hard time believing that Deadpool's suit was a hundred percent original and in no way meant to mimic Spider-Man's. Look at the thing for god's sake!  
  
Then again... his own suit _was_ made out of spandex and coloured red and blue. Leather and spandex are two _very_ different materials.  
  
He should really stop reading the Daily Bugle, it's making him more paranoid than usual.  
  
"Spidey!" Deadpool fake-gasped as he imitated a valley-girl, "o-m-g, long time no see! So, how's the wife? Kids?"  
  
Peter bit his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling, he knew it didn't matter because of the mask covering his face- his wasn't half as expressive as Deadpool's- but the boy still felt self-conscious.  
  
"You joined me on my patrol yesterday." Peter pointed out as he ignored the part about a wife and kid, because really what are you supposed to say to that? And Deadpool was probably fishing for information on Peter's other life.  
  
"Yeeeeah but I've missed you." Deadpool winked at Peter... somehow? How does he do that with his mask? That mask does not obey the laws of physics, much like Captain America's shield.  
  
"Okay, well, that's enough chit-chat for today. Come on DP, people to save and crooks to tie up."  
  
"You sure I can't lightly maim a few of them?"  
  
"That makes no sense Pool, you can't lightly maim, that's just not possible. And remember our deal: as long as you work with me you can't kill or life-threateningly injure anyone." Peter jabbed Deadpool's chest making the mercenary take a few steps back.  
  
Deadpool sighed before muttering something along the lines of "you're no fun" but Peter's pretty sure he didn't mean anything serious by it because he wouldn't be here if it really was that boring.  
  
That and the after patrol meals were really awesome.  
  
That wasn't how their patrols together had started but it was the best example of how they normally go: teasing, Deadpool flirting with Spider-Man and food.  
  
Deadpool and Spider-Man are pretty close.  
  
But they still know nothing about each other. No names other than their aliases, no faces and nothing on the normal lives- family, friends or otherwise.  
  
So Deadpool and Peter Parker?  
  
They're strangers.  
  
Not for long though.  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
"Peter?"  
  
Ah, it's Tony. Peter figured it was him based on the unknown caller ID. This is either really bad or good. Just good. Nothing with Tony is ever really good.  
  
Such harsh words regarding your father, Aunt May would be ashamed.  
  
"Uh, you there?"  
  
Right, talk now, be a bitter bastard later.  
  
"Yeah, hi, I'm here. So... what were you going to say?" Peter thinks he handled that oh so eloquently.  
  
"I'm working on a project I thought you might find fun, we could work on it together?" He's trying really hard. Peter should seriously give him a chance, besides what's the worst that could happen? Peter shrugged to himself.  
  
"Okay."  
  
That seemed to catch him off guard since Tony doesn't reply for about thirty seconds.  
  
"O... Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Wow. Great job Parker, how did you pass any of your English courses again?  
  
...  
  
Right, Gwen helped him out.  
  
Peter's chest tightened as he took a deep breath.  
  
"So, I'll send a car to fetch you. When you arrive at the tower just go up to the lab."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Wait, what.  
  
_*beep*_  
  
"T-" Peter was cut off by the sound of the call ending. Damn it. Peter contemplated throwing his phone against the cement wall. He was so busy wallowing in self-pity that he didn't even register what Tony had said.  
  
Why is he so angry? He doesn't even have anything to do right now, he was just about to head to the campus library and study.  
  
Peter huffed as he grabbed his things, he never leaves his room without his camera.  
  
The walk from his dorm to the main road is pretty long. He chose this hall on purpose, the further it is from the main road, the fewer people. This meant it was easier for him to sneak off campus and do Spider-Man stuff.  
  
Peter squints his eyes as he spots a car. That's definitely Tony's, it's the most expensive car here. By a few thousand dollars. Most college students don't even own a car so the ones who do, get the cheapest ones.  
  
That reminds him... Tony just said that he'll send a car, he never asked for his location. Does he really spend that much time on campus?  
  
He normally uses Dropbox when he has pictures for Jameson so he doesn't have to make the commute to the Bugle.  
  
He does have his night job as Spider-Man but no one knows about that so as far as they know he's in his dorm room during that time.  
  
As Peter approaches the car he pulls his hand out of his pocket to open the door but it swings open before he even touches it. Jesus, this guy really has to show off. Everything he owns is all teched up.  
  
That's probably not even a word.  
  
Peter pulls out his phone when he's in the car, it looked like a new article on Spider-Man was trending.  
  
_Iron Man Doesn't Trust Spider-Man?_  
  
It was a lame title but it was eye-catching, to say the least. Peter wasn't too worried since it was written by the Bugle which means it was probably something Tony said taken way out of context.  
  
"He's a kid _meddling_ in things that should be left to adults."  
  
What.  
  
Peter scrolled further down- oh god there's more.  
  
Yeah, nope. Peter was not reading the rest.  
  
Peter groaned as he thought back to all the times he helped the Avengers out, that really explained everything. Tony even called him "Spider-Boy" most of the time, he should have known. He was taunting him.  
  
Wait till he finds out his long lost son is Spider-Man… okay, so let's kill that idea. He really does not want to even _imagine_ that.  
  
That would, with no doubt, end in the death of his alter-ego. He needs to help people, he can't lose that.  
  
He'll just have to prove to Tony that he is damn good at saving people.  
  
So, that's another thing to add to the list.  
  
Great.  
  
"Mr Parker, we're here."  
  
Peter looked up confused, it was taking his brain a few seconds to register what the driver had said.  
  
"You know my- nevermind."  
  
Peter stumbled out of the car, suddenly feeling extremely sleepy. He knew he should have ordered an espresso earlier.  
  
Shit, what did Tony say to do again? Peter can't remember. His brain was all muddy from the lack of caffeine.  
  
When Peter walked into the elevator he was immediately greeted by a robotic, female voice.  
  
"What can I do for you, Mr Parker?"  
  
"Hello... what was your name again? Oh, that's right! Friday! Uh, so, Friday can you take me to where Tony is? I'm supposed to work on something with him." Peter cleared his throat, it was quite nerve-wrecking to talk to an AI.  
  
"Are you sure?" Why did she sound confused? Also, how could she sound confused? That's really cool.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Peter spun around on the heels of his shoes as he waited for the elevator to stop.  
  
As the elevator slowed down Peter could hear a group of people talking.  
  
Oh, oh no.  
  
Fuck.  
  
He knew those voices.  
  
No, no, no.  
  
Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
  
Those were the Avengers.  
  
Peter definitely wasn't supposed to come up here.  
  
Okay, calm down. They don't know who you are. You're just a stranger to them. Um, shit, he needs to come up with a story.  
  
Uh… intern!  
  
Peter was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realize the doors of the elevator were wide open, when he looked up he was met with the faces of extremely confused superheroes- AND DEADPOOL?  
  
Why was _he_ there?  
  
Peter tried to look at everyone but Deadpool.  
  
Tony was in the corner of the room with his hand on his face.  
  
"Sorry, intern, wrong floor!" Peter squeaked as he rushed to the panel and pressed the button for the ground floor multiple times. His face felt like it was on fire.  
  
The ride up was long and boring but the ride down was _excruciating_.  
  
Peter ran out of the elevator the second the doors opened.  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Peter skidded to a stop.  
  
Deadpool was sitting at the reception area with his elbows propped up on the counter and his chin resting on his knuckles.  
  
"How..." Peter questioned as he gestured to all of Deadpool.  
  
"Teleporter." Deadpool hummed, despite the euphoric tone of his voice there was an indent of a frown behind the mask. If Peter didn't know Deadpool he would have fallen for the overly cheerful tone but he could tell he was _pissed_.  
  
Of course, Peter knew about the teleporter, the mercenary had used it on multiple occasions to save Spider-Man but that was his alter-ego, not him. As far as Deadpool was concerned Peter was a Stark intern who had just found out about the existence of a teleporter.  
  
Peter tried his best to muster up some form of excitement so that he could fool the red menace but he was too shell-shocked, all the came out of his mouth was, "uhhhhhhh..."  
  
Peter observed the leather-clad mutant as he got up and walked towards him, he probably should have backed up or something but he was kind of frozen. He wasn't frozen in fear or something like that, he was just extremely confused.  
  
The way Deadpool was moving was far from his normal happy-go-lucky, childish mannerisms. It was cold, slick and screamed "murder".  
  
This wasn't the side of the mercenary he was used to, this was his business side. The question was... why?  
  
"Who are you."  
  
"I'm a stark intern-"  
  
"No, you're not. So, I'll ask one more time," Deadpool put his hand on his side, on his gun, "who are you?"  
  
A shiver went up Peter's spine as he felt his stomach lurch. He took a deep breath as he realized he had no choice, he had to tell him.  
  
"I'm Tony Stark's secret love child." Peter muttered, his voice full of bitterness. He stares at the ground, if he had laser eyes there would definitely be a giant hole by his feet from how intense his gaze is.  
  
Tony's not a bad guy, Peter's just, what's the best word for it... hurt? Upset? _Angry_?  
  
He found out he's adopted five months ago, it takes a while to get over that, and, he's twenty-four. He _just_ decided to seek out his son. He didn't feel the need to show up when Peter was a child whose parents had just died? He didn't feel the need to help Aunt May and Uncle Ben when they were struggling to make ends meet?  
  
There was so much he could have done but instead, he chooses to show up when Peter is a grown man in college.  
  
Peter shook himself out of his thoughts to look up at Deadpool, the silence was unnatural and unnerving.  
  
When he looked up the so-called "merc with a mouth" was staring at him. His mask was extremely expressive but there was only so much it could reveal, without being able to see his face Peter had no way of knowing what he was thinking at that moment. Normally Deadpool just says it but he was kind of imitating a statue right now.  
  
"Uh, hello?" Peter mumbles, mostly to himself, as he waves a hand in front of the whites of Deadpool's mask.  
  
"Sorry, I was busy having a conversation with White and Yellow." Deadpool apologizes as he taps his chin.  
  
Peter wants to reassure him but then he remembers that he's not in costume, people who don't know Deadpool wouldn't react to that so casually.  
  
"They're the voices in my head," he seemed to take the conflicted look on Peter's face to be one of confusion, "anyways..."  
  
Deadpool reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a phone, it's an old-school button phone. He presses a few keys before flipping it around to show Peter a text.  
  
_The mark._  
  
Below the text was a poor quality image of Peter, ugh, extremely poor quality.  
  
Wait.  
  
Mark?  
  
"Someone wants you to kill me?" Peter said weakly as his knees began to shake.  
  
"Don't worry kid, I already did a background check on you; turned the job down. I don't kill innocents. Only people who deserve it." Deadpool replied nonchalantly, even going as far as to wave his hand casually.  
  
Who would want him dead? Lots of people want Spider-Man dead but who would want to kill Peter Parker?  
  
"Come on, let's go tell Stark."  
  
Peter's eyes widened before he screeched: "No!"  
  
"Petey, I understand you have daddy issues- I have em' too- but he's fucking Iron Man which is probably why these people want you dead. You have to tell him." The whites of the mask widened and shrunk, Peter's pretty sure Deadpool just rolled his eyes.  
  
Peter huffed as he thought about his next move.  
  
Deadpool doesn't know Peter Parker and Spider-Man are one in the same so he automatically assumed someone's after him because of his connection to Tony Stark. If this person or group of people, are after Peter because of his other job it could put Aunt May in danger. If Tony found out he may never get to be Spider-Man ever again. He has to handle this as quietly as possible.  
  
He may just have to figure out who's after him out of costume.  
  
He's really good at saving others so he can sure as hell save himself.  
  
"I've got it handled, don't tell Tony." Peter grunts.  
  
The whites of Deadpool's mask shrink, okay he's definitely squinting at Peter.  
  
"Baby Boy, when people say that they normally run off to take care of it themselves. Leave this to the people with powers."  
  
That makes Peter groan out of annoyance.  
  
"I'm friends with Spider-Man okay? Just leave Tony out of this." Peter blurts out, he didn't really think it through but it works.  
  
Deadpool stared blankly at Peter for an entire minute before saying, "okay."  
  
That's it?  
  
Peter turned and walked away after that, there wasn't much else he could say.  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
Peter opened the door to his dorm room and ran to his bed, practically throwing himself on the soft, comfy mattress.  
  
The boy was exhausted, mentally and physically. There's only so much one person can take, powers or no powers.  
  
So many things happened today.  
  
He needs to call Tony but he'll do that tomorrow morning, right now he needs to sleep.  
  
Ugh, he should go patrol though.  
  
_With great power comes great responsibility_ … and great lack of sleep.  
  
Peter pushes himself up and rolls off the bed, dragging his butt across the floor until he's at his drawer.  
  
He sits there for a while, just staring emotionlessly at the spider logo on his suit.  
  
No one else can find out about this part of him. Gwen died because of him, because she knew all of him.  
  
He can't lose this either, helping people is the only thing that keeps him from breaking down.  
  
Peter needs to find whoever is after him and put a stop to it before it starts affecting people who don't deserve it. He can handle himself, he is not a kid and he's going to prove it.  
  
After putting on the costume Peter pushed up his window and climbed through it, crawling on the side of the building for a while before jumping off.  
  
He swung from building to building until he reached one that was slightly taller than the rest.  
  
It was relaxing to sit like this, crouched up on the ledge of a building.  
  
Overlooking his city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obsessed. Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk.
> 
> Okay, that's not all I have to say. When I say canon divergence or universe alteration I mean I'm literally taking the best bits from the comics and movies (homecoming not included, maybe later down the line) and combining it but also changing some stuff up… which is obvious from Tony being Peter's literal father.


End file.
